Hōchū Ōtsuka
Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠 Ōtsuka Hōchū?, born Yoshitada Ōtsuka kanji, May 19, 1954) is a Japanese voice actor from Okayama Prefecture, affiliated with the talent management firm Crazy Box. He is best known for his roles as the voices of Kyao Mirao in Heavy Metal L-Gaim; Yazan Gable in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam; Akira Sendō in Slam Dunk; SignalMan in Gekisou Sentai Carranger; Imagin, Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O, Abuto in Gintama, and Jiraiya in Naruto. FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1983 * Captain Tsubasa – Makoto Sōda * Urusei Yatsura – Kuroko, Man in Glasses ; 1984 * Heavy Metal L-Gaim – Mirauu Kyao ; 1985 * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam – Yazan Gable * Dirty Pair – DJ's Voice (EP 5) * High School! Kimengumi – Nihiruda Yo, Kanzenji Ai ; 1986 * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Yazan Gable * Fist of the North Star – Aus, David ; 1987 * Metal Armor Dragonar – Tapp Oseano * Transformers: The Headmasters – Ultra Magnus, Crosshairs,Transformers, Ratbat, Deer Stalker ; 1988 * Transformers: Super-God Masterforce – Ranger * Anpanman – Katsubushiman ; 1989 * Transformers: Victory – Gaihawk * Ranma 1/2 – Gindo ; 1993 * Slam Dunk – Akira Sendoh, Norio Hotta * Yaiba – Kotarou ; 1994 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam – Chibodee Crocket ; 1995 * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shiro Tokita (episode 7) ; 1996 * Detective Conan – Kikuji Bancho, Shochiro Hitomi, Takehiko Hitomi, Katsuo Nabeshima ; 1998 * Cowboy Bebop – Session 17, Younger Shaft Brother * Pocket Monsters – Koga * Kurogane Communication – Cleric ; 1999 * Zoids: Chaotic Century – Gunther Prozen * The Big O – Jason Beck "Gold * Turn A Gundam – Gavane Gooney ; 2000 * Saiyuki – Doctor Ni Jianyi * Vandread – Tenmei Uragasami; AKA , Buzam A. Calessa "BC" * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan – Melan Blue * Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran – Takagaki Koujiro (EP 11) ; 2001 * Noir – Krode Freddi * Figure 17 – Isamu Kuroda ; 2002 * RahXephon – Masayoshi Kuki ; 2003 * Naruto – Jiraiya * Sonic X – Red Pine * Yukikaze – Karl Gunow * Tantei Gakuen Q – Taiki Yoshinari * Saiyuki Reload – Doctor Ni Jianyi * Texhnolyze – Kohagura Fuminori * Kino's Journey – Riku ; 2004 * One Piece – Montblanc Norland * Bleach – Metastacia, Glass-wearing ghost (episode 1) * Samurai Champloo – Jouji ; 2005 * Akagi – Kurata Group's dealer (episode 14) * Blood+ – George Miyagusuku * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid – Gates * Solty Rei – Hou Chuu * Gallery Fake – Roger Warner ; 2006 * 009-1 – Number Zero * Ergo Proxy – Proxy One * Coyote Ragtime Show – Bruce Dochley ; 2007 * Naruto Shippuden – Jiraiya * Fist of the Blue Sky – Zhang Tai-Yan * Claymore – Orsay * Nodame Cantabile – Miyoshi Takehiro * Monster Princess – Dracul * Blue Dragon – Killer Bat ; 2008 * Spice and Wolf – Marlheit * Soul Eater – Little Ogre * Kamen no Maid Guy – Gold Fish Miyatsuguchi (EP 11) * Kannagi – Head Maid Cafe Owner (EP 6) ; 2009 * Gintama – Abuto * Saki – Kazue Nanpo's Grandfather * The Sacred Blacksmith – August Arthur * Shangri-La – Mi-Ko * Souten Kouro – Dong Zhuo ; 2010 * Durarara!! – Narrator (EP 12.5: Narrator of TV program - DVD-only), Shiki (EP 15) * Arakawa Under the Bridge – Toru "Shiro" Shiroi * Working!! – Mahiru's father * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Ghost (episode 4 – High School Nudical) ; 2011 * Kaitou Kid – Snake ; 2012 * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions – Narrator * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 – Shiro Sanada ; 2013 * Doki Doki! Precure – King Jikochu * Maoyu – Crusader Commander * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai – Kamiomi Tsukuyomi ; 2014 * Kamigami no Asobi – Zeus Keraunos (adult) ; 2015 * Chaos Dragon – Red Dragon * K: Return of Kings – Tenkei Iwafune ; 2016 * Ajin: Demi-Human – Satō Unknown date * My Sexual Harassment – Niimi * Nintama Rantarō – Yasujirō, Susumu Masayuki * Rurouni Kenshin – Tokisada Mutō * Sgt. Frog – Nevara * Toaru Majutsu no Index II – Terra of the Left * Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl – Announcer * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX – X Original video animation (OVA)Edit * 3×3 Eyes (1995) – Jake McDonald * Teenage Mutant Anime Turtles (1996) – Leonardo * Blue Submarine 6 (1998) – Alexander David Cekeros * DinoZone (1998) – Dino Stego * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (2005) – Martial Artist Turk Unknown date * Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still – Gen * Hellsing Ultimate – Tubalcain Alhambra1 * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor – Barusarōmu * Kamen Rider Den-O: Collection DVD: Imagin Anime – Deneb * Legend of the Galactic Heroes – Kāre Wirokku Theatrical animationEdit * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) – Torumekia soldier * Vampire Hunter D (1985) – Kyle * Bonobono (1993) – Sunadori Neko-san * Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report aka Meikai Shitou Hen - Hono no Kizuna (1994) – Kuronue * Turn A Gundam I: Earth Light (2002) – Gavane Gooney * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation I: Heir to the Stars (2004) – Yazan Gable * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers (2005) – Yazan Gable * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars (2006) – Yazan Gable * Fist of the North Star (2007) – Shuh * One Piece Film: Z (2012) – Zephyr/Z * Ajin Part 1: Shōdō (2015) – Satō * Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 (2016) – Gigazonbi * Kizumonogatari II Nekketsu-hen (2016) – Guillotinecutter * Ajin Part 2: Shōtotsu (2016) – Satō * Ajin Part 3: Shōgeki (2016) – Satō TokusatsuEdit * Gekisou Sentai Carranger – Signalman, BB Donpa * Kamen Rider Den-O – Deneb/Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form * Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! – Deneb/Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka – Deneb/Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger – Signalman * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle – Signalman * Kamen Rider Gaim – Narrator Video gamesEdit ; 2010 * Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker – Ramón Gálvez Mena * Zangeki no Reginleiv – Odin * Yakuza 4 – Kazuo Shibata ; 2012 * Bravely Default: Flying Fairy – Barras Lehr * E.X. Troopers – Kreis Ravel * Kid Icarus Uprising – Hades * Project X Zone – Meden Traore ; 2013 * Bravely Default: For the Sequel – Barras Lehr * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle – Hol Horse * Kamen Rider: Battride War - Callas ; 2015 * Bravely Second – Barras Lehr * Lego Jurassic World – Dr. Ian Malcolm (Japanese-dub release version) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain – Evangelos Constantinou ; 2016 * Mighty No. 9 – Countershade2 * Azel: Panzer Dragoon RPG – Skiad-Ops Gash * Armored Core 2: Another Age – Emeraude * Call of Duty: Black Ops – Viktor Reznov (Japanese-dub release version) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 – Nikolai (Japanese-dub release version) * 'Destroy All Humans!'' series – Orthopox 13'' * Future GPX Cyber Formula: A New Challenger – AKF-0/1B Nemesis * Gungrave: Overdose – Rocketbilly Redcadillac * Gunparade March – Hisaomi Sakagami * The Idolm@ster 2 – Junjirou Takagi * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (video game) – Young Joseph Joestar * Kamen Rider: Battride War – Karasu/Susumu Karashima * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes – Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form * Kingdom Hearts II – Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Braig * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance – Braig/Xigbar * Lego Dimensions – Doc Brown, Simon Masrani * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny – Alph Kamra * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves – Captain LeFwee * Street Fighter Alpha 3 – Dee Jay * Super Robot Wars – Yazan Gable, Chibodee Crocket, Gavane Gooney, Jason Beck, Miraū Kyao, Tapp Oceano, Masayoshi Kuki * Tales of Rebirth – Walto * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Tenebrae * Tales of Xillia – Nachtigal I. Fan * Tales of Xillia 2 – Nachtigal I. Fan * Valkyria Chronicles IV – Phoenix * White Knight Chronicles – Dregiaz * Kingdom of Paradise – Lei Gai Dubbing rolesEdit Live-actionEdit * Jean-Claude Van Damme ** Cyborg (1991 TV Asashi edition) – Gibson Rickenbacker ** Kickboxer (1991 TV Tokyo edition) – Kurt Sloane ** Death Warrant – Louis Burke ** Lionheart – Lyon Gaultier ** Double Impact – Chad Wagner / Alex Wagner ** Universal Soldier – Luc Deveraux / GR44 ** Nowhere to Run – Sam Gillen ** Street Fighter – Colonel William F. Guile ** Derailed – Jacques Kristoff ** Friends – Jean-Claude Van Damme ** Maximum Risk – Alain Moreau / Mikhail Suverov ** Double Team – Jack Paul Quinn ** Inferno – Eddie Lomax ** Universal Soldier: The Return – Luc Deveraux ** Replicant – The Replicant / Edward "The Torch" Garrotte ** Las Vegas – Jean-Claude Van Damme ** Universal Soldier: Regeneration – Luc Deveraux ** Assassination Games – Vincent Brazil ** Dragon Eyes – Tiano ** Six Bullets – Samson Gaul ** U.F.O. – George ** Welcome to the Jungle – Storm Rothchild * Jeff Goldblum ** Jurassic Park – Dr. Ian Malcolm ** Independence Day – David Levinson ** Mad Dog Time – Mickey Holliday ** The Lost World: Jurassic Park – Dr. Ian Malcolm ** Holy Man – Ricky Hayman ** Cats & Dogs – Professor Brody ** Igby Goes Down – D.H. Banes ** Man of the Year – Stewart ** Mortdecai – Krampf ** Independence Day: Resurgence – David Levinson * Gary Oldman ** State of Grace – Jackie Flannery ** Bram Stoker's Dracula (15th Anniversary DVD edition) – Count Dracula ** Batman Begins (2008 Fuji TV edition) – Jim Gordon * Annie – Guy (Bobby Cannavale) * Arachnophobia – Ross * Ben-Hur (1990 NTV edition) – Messala (Stephen Boyd) * Boyhood – Bill Welbrock (Marco Perella) * The Dark Knight (TV Asahi edition) – Joker (Heath Ledger) * Dawn of the Dead – CJ * Deep Blue Sea – Carter Blake (Thomas Jane) * Desperate Housewives – Paul Young * Die Hard 2 – Colonel Stuart * Die Hard with a Vengeance – Zeus Carver * Dragonball Evolution – Lord Piccolo (James Marsters) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman – Reverend Timothy Johnson * Dune – Feyd-Rautha * El tiempo entre costuras – Claudio Vázquez (Francesc Garrido) * Enter the Dragon – Williams * Edge of Tomorrow – Master Sergeant Farell (Bill Paxton) * The Fifth Element – Korben Dallas * Fly Away Home – Thomas Alden * Fuller House – Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) * Full House – Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) * Furious 7 – Frank Petty (Kurt Russell) * Hannibal – Paul Krendler * Heartbreak Ridge – Stitch * Highlander – Connor MacLeod/ Russell Nash * The Hitcher – John Ryder * Jurassic World – Simon Masrani (Irrfan Khan) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight – General Xaviax * Licence to Kill – James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * The Living Daylights – James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * The Lord of the Rings film trilogy – Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) * The Magnificent Seven (2013 Star Channel edition) – Chris Adams (Yul Brynner) * The Matrix trilogy (Fuji TV edition) – Agent Smith (Hugo Weaving) * Miami Vice – Detective Larry Zito * The Monkey King – Sun Wukong (Donnie Yen) * The Musketeers – Cardinal Richelieu (Peter Capaldi) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest – Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) * Predator 2 – Agent Keyes * Saw – Doctor Lawrence Gordon * The Shawshank Redemption – Andy Dufresne * Sin City – Cardinal Roark * Smallville – Doctor Swann * Spaceballs – Lone Starr (Bill Pullman) * Special ID – Dragon Chan (Donnie Yen) * Speed – Harry * Star Trek: The Next Generation – Data (Brent Spiner) * Street Fighter – William Guile * Super Size Me – Morgan Spurlock * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films – Leonardo * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me – James Hurley (James Marshall), Phillip Jeffries (David Bowie) * Underworld – Lucian * The Untouchables – Eliot Ness * Van Helsing – Count Dracula * West Side Story – Tony * The World Is Not Enough – Davidov * The X-Files – Investigator John Doggett AnimationEdit * Animaniacs – Michelangelo * The Animals of Farthing Wood – Fox * Beware the Batman – Harvey Dent * Captain Planet and the Planeteers – Captain Planet, Narrator * Cars 2 – Finn McMissile * Chuggington– Hanzo * The Iron Giant – Kent Mansley * The Lord of the Rings – Merry Brandybuck * ReBoot – Megabyte * Titan A.E. – Professor Sam Tucker * Up – Alpha the Doberman Other JapaneseEdit * Pirates of the Caribbean – Davy Jones Category:Voice Actors